Hall of Monuments
Description The Hall of Monuments is an explorable area in the Eye of the North expansion and will be incorporated in Guild Wars 2 to help tie the games together and reward dedicated Guild Wars players in Guild Wars 2. Certain achievements will add monuments, and each monument will unlock something, such as an exclusive item or title, for a character on a linked Guild Wars 2 account. Note: Having something in your Hall of Monuments does not guarantee that you will get that item when Guild Wars 2 releases; ArenaNet has stated that you will get '''something', but it may not be the exact item''. Getting there The Hall of Monuments is located North of Eye of the North. Exits *Eye of the North NPCs * 1 Scrying Pool * 20 Ogden Stonehealer * 20 Gwen * 20 Vekk Pets * 5 Rainbow Phoenix (Only available when you enter with no heroes, henchmen, or other players (including pets), and you must have all tapestries displayed and have achieved "People Know Me" in the maxed titles rank.) Monuments Monuments are activated by using a Monumental Tapestry. The tapestry will then hang on the wall and display an artistic backdrop of the monument's achievements. Once individual submissions have been made, statues will appear in the monument's area depicting the submitted item. *Monument of Fellowship - Heroes and Pets (Displays 5 at a time.) **Heroes must have armor upgrades to be added to the monument. **You must have your pets present and evolved (level 20) to add that specific pet to the monument. Imperial Phoenix, Black Widow, and the Black Moa Bird will be displayed individually. All other pets (including the three just mentioned) will get an Animal Companion statue. *Monument of Devotion - Minipets (Displays 20 at a time.) **Minipets become dedicated (forever) when you display them in the monument. This can only be done once. *Monument of Honor - Titles and Achievements (Displays 5 at a time.) **This is the only monument that does not require a monumental tapestry to activate. **It contains displays for completing a campaign, for high-rank or max PvE and PvP titles, and for conquering Elite areas. ***The minimal rank for PvP titles is currently rank 8 for Hero and rank 3 for all the other titles. ***The minimal rank for Luxon/Kurzick titles is rank 4. **As your Maxed titles rank increases, the floating figure in this monument becomes more prominent. *Monument of Valor - Destroyer Weapons (Displays 11 at a time.) **Only Destroyer Weapons from the Eye of the North expansion can be added. They will be customized when you do so. *Monument of Resilience - Elite Armor Sets (Displays 5 at a time.) **Armor sets must be worn for you to add them to the monument. They must form a complete set (excluding headgear) from a single Elite armor type - no 'blends'. **Armor sets show yourself in the style and the color of the set you wore. It does not show the armor alone, contrary to the wording. **Armor is shown in the color of the chest piece you are currently wearing. Armor using dye from before the dye update will be shown in gray. Monument Gallery Monument of Honor Other Monuments Full Hall of Monuments The maximum number of displayable achievements at each monument are: *5 Heroes or Pets in the Monument of Fellowship *20 Miniatures in the Monument of Devotion *5 PvE or PvP Titles in the Monument of Honor *5 Armor sets in the Monument of Resilience *11 Destroyer Weapons in the Monument of Valor Note: Doing the above of course does not stop you from adding as many statues, titles and miniatures to the Hall of Monuments as you like. Related Effects * Quests Notes *The Hall of Monuments requires that you have the items you wish to display on your character and equipped at the time of submission. *Items that are added to the monuments and later discarded (e.g. minipets, armors, or weapons) will remain displayed in the monuments. *The Hall of Monuments displays are per character. *You can reactivate any previously done primary quests by seeking Guidance at the Scrying Pool. **This can also be used to repair a quest if you left prematurely and became unable to continue. *To show someone your Hall of Monuments you must be party leader. *If the party leader leaves, Hall of Monuments will become that of the new party leader. External links *GuildWars.com - Hall of Monuments rewards Category:Far Shiverpeaks